Kendra Mason
Kendra Mason is a Chinese-Canadian high school student from Toronto, Ontario and attends Degrassi Community School. She is the adoptive sister of Spinner Mason, and the sister-in-law of Emma Nelson. Her character appears in Degrassi: The Next Generation. She is portrayed by Katie Lai. Character History Season 2 When Toby joined the wrestling team to lose his computer geek image, he started taking laxatives to lose weight, as well as purging. After making the team and putting on his new uniform, Nadia took a picture of Toby for the yearbook. When Toby suggests that Kendra pose in a picture with him, Kendra responds, "I think I'll pass," in an uncomfortable tone. Later on, during the wrestling match, Toby passes out because of starvation. Mr. Armstrong, Ashley and J.T. run to his side, while Kendra and Nadia watch in horror from the sidelines. Toby eventually gets better and watches his eating habits carefully. The couple faces more trouble in the episode, Careless Whisper, when Kendra feels suffocated by Toby's attentiveness, especially when he plans out a study schedule for when she could focus on her studies and when she could spend some quality time with him. She softly snaps at Toby, which depresses him for a little while. He tries to show her that he cares about her by re-decorating her locker with cut-out hearts. Manny attempted to convince Toby to lay off Kendra, but he did not until she told him directly. Toby was hurt and began thinking that she wanted to dump him. When he attempted to break up with her himself, she finally told him that she loves spending time with him, just not all the time as it made her feel like he was smothering. She then gave him his first kiss. In the episode, Dressed In Black, Toby was pressured to have sex with Kendra, and he bought condoms, with J.T. Spinner found them and attempted to beat Toby up for wanting to have sex with Kendra. Instead however, he told Kendra, who confronted Toby. Kendra told him that she was only 12, and had no intention of sleeping with him as they were still too young. She also made additional minor appearances in other episodes. For example, she appeared in the episode, Don't Believe the Hype, when the grade 9 students participated in an International Day school event. After a Muslim girl's project was trashed by a group of grade 10 boys, Degrassi went into a subject of crime and racism. Kendra voiced her opinions by saying that even though her parents are white and she's Chinese, they're still a great family, despite their different races. She also appeared as part of the girl's hockey team, along with Liberty , Emma and Manny . The girls felt neglected when they saw that the boys had recently gotten new uniforms, while the girls were left with old pinny rags. Joey Jeremiah offered new jerseys if the girls won a match against the boys. Liberty took charge as soon as Ms. Hatzilakos gave her the role of team manager. Kendra was disgusted and irritated by Liberty's bossy attitude, which caused her, as well as the other girls, to quit the team right before the big boys vs. girls hockey match. In the end, the girls lost but Joey gave them the new uniforms after how he was impressed by their positive performance. The girls reconciled with Liberty and gave her her New Jersey. Toby admits he loves Kendra, but quickly covers himself, saying he likes her, not love. Kendra and Toby were seen dancing together at the Degrassi Luau Dance at the end of the year. Mr. Raditch thanked them for all their hard work on putting the dance together. When Craig's father passed away in a car crash, Craig went into a deep depression after a few days of dealing with it. In a fit of rage during the dance, he destroyed the Degrassi Luau poster by ripping it, while Kendra and Toby watched in distress. Season 3 In season 3, Kendra was not as important of a character, but she did have some notable incidents. For instance, she catches Emma and Sean making out in the forest, while cleaning trash with the environment club, in the episode Gangsta Gangsta. She hastily exits after muttering an excuse. She also appeared as part of the chess club, along with Liberty, Toby and Nadia in the same episode. In the episode, Should I Stay or Should I Go?, Kendra was seen with Liberty handing out Rose-a-grams in front of the gym. Craig purchases one and gives it to Ashley. She is also seen finishing handing them out to Mr. Simpson's class. At the Degrassi Christmas Talent Show, in the episode, Holiday, J.T., who was MC-ing the show, announced that Kendra was performing a Chinese New Year Dragon Dance. Kendra came in with a large group of girls who were dressed in red and gold traditional clothes and holding Dragon costumes. Spinner also mentions that she is on a skating team. In the episode, Accidents Will Happen, a flu broke out through Degrassi. It seemed as though Kendra had caught it, after telling Ms. Haztilakos that she wasn't feeling well, right before a gymnastics competition. Kendra ran out of the gym holding her stomach as if she was feeling very ill. In the episode, It's Raining Men, Kendra is standing by the door watching Spinner giving Marco fashion advice for his date with Dylan, laughing. She was also present at Ashley and Toby's house to watch the premiere of J.T.'s French Fry commercial debut. She appeared to be talking to Toby and J.T. before the commercial came on. When it ended, she, along with everyone else did not seem impressed by the performance, much to J.T.'s disappointment. When Spinner faked sick to take the day off with Paige and Ashley, in the episode, I Want Candy, Kendra knew that he was faking, and tried to convince their mom. Spinner soaked the thermometer in hot chocolate so it would show a high temperature when Mrs. Mason checked it. Kendra was sent to school while Spinner got the day off. Kendra made her last appearance in the episode, The Power of Love, as Toby's date at the Degrassi Bollywood Dance at the end of the year. She then disappeared from the show and didn't even attend her own brother's wedding. Mentions In the first episode of season 4, Toby mentions that he and Kendra broke up over the summer holidays. She is seen in the Degrassi graphic novel, Missing You, which takes place in the summer between Seasons 5 and 6, possibly revealing that she may have transferred out of Degrassi. Kendra was present in the opening sequence for season's 4 and 5, but had no proper credit. Despite being shown in the opening sequence, she never appeared in any episodes. It is unclear what happened to her after the third season ended, as Spinner never mentions or talks about her. She didn't even appear during the school shooting in season 4 or when Spinner was dealing with testicular cancer in season 7 . In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Kendra was not seen in the Class of 2008 graduation ceremony. She was also not seen or mentioned at Spinner and Emma's wedding. Despite the fact that Spinner's mom walked him down the aisle. If Kendra was still appearing in the series, she would be a first year graduate as of the present day. Appearances *'Karma Chameleon' *'Mirror in the Bathroom' *'Don't Believe the Hype' *'Careless Whisper' *'Relax' *'Dressed In Black' *'Tears Are Not Enough (2)' *'Gangsta Gangsta' *'Should I Stay or Should I Go?' *'Holiday (2)' *'Accidents Will Happen (1)' *'It's Raining Men' *'I Want Candy' *'The Power of Love' Relationships *Toby Isaacs **Start Up: Karma Chameleon (204) **Broke Up: Summer before Ghost In The Machine (401) ***Reason: Kendra cheated on Toby during summer camp and/or Toby wanted to have sex with her. Trivia *Both Kendra and Derek were adopted but there were never any episodes that focused on the fact that they were adopted, e.g. they would have gone out to find their biological families. Also, they both left the series with no explanation. *Kendra appeared in the title sequence for seasons 3-5 but wasn't credited, and she only appeared in seasons 2-3. *She was one of the five characters in the Degrassi franchise to be adopted, the others are Holly J. Sinclair, Derek Haig, Derek Wheeler, and Tyson Powell. *Kendra has been said to play lacrosse, but never seen playing, only in uniform. *Kendra was Toby's first and only known girlfriend. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Athlete Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Siblings